


Memories In Photographs

by Fanofthebastillelife



Category: Bastille
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthebastillelife/pseuds/Fanofthebastillelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Ed Sheeran's song Photograph</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories In Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> ... Sorry...

If the world was a perfect place, the place of which you've dreamed of so many times, you'd be the happiest person to have ever existed. Period. You'd still have your boyfriend with you, and you wouldn't live in fear of that visit, or that phone call, or that every letter may be his last. Loving him hurt you sometimes, yes, but it's the only thing you know.

For London, the snow falls unusually thick and fast, coating you and the ground in a white sugar-like dusting. You wrap your thick Winter coat further around yourself, a semi-successful attempt to keep yourself warm as the Winter air battles against your body. 

It isn't until you see your boyfriend walking towards you, his new Polaroid camera gripped firmly in his hands, that the familiar wave of fear and anxiety holds you to their mercy once again. 'Don't cry,' you tell yourself, 'For him.'

Today, officially, is the last time that you and Will will see each other until his deployment is over, and you find it insanely hard to stop the waves of sobs taking over you when he had told you all those moons ago.

"Oh, Love," he sighs, stepping closer to you and seeing your tear stained face beneath the orange illumination of the street lamp. He wraps his arms around you, strong and comforting as they temporarily scare away the frets and fears of the future. You take a deep breath, inhaling his familiar scent, wanting to imprint it on yourself forever.

He looks down to you, your short frame shadowed and blocked of snow by his much taller one. He holds you close until your eyes meet, and you know, deep down, that you'll never truly be alone, no matter how many miles away he may be. "I'll never let you go, you know that?" You whisper to him, your hands still holding his arms, ignoring the icy cold of the snowflakes resting on him. He bends down slightly, grazing your own lips with his own. "I'm never letting you go." 

Will chuckles slightly, his shoulders bobbing with amusement. "I never want you to." He pulls out the camera that he had stuffed into his pocket. "I...I figured we could take a few photos with it, you know? His cheeks flush pink as he laughs with slight embarrassment. "You can have one. I can 'ave one. We can keep our memories, the ones we've made for ourselves, alive. Forever." He glances up to you from the camera, smiling a smile so full of warmth that it melts your heart when you nod at him. "This way, you can keep me in your pocket, no matter how far away I am. We can keep our love in a photograph, where time's forever frozen still." 

"Poetic," you remark with a laugh, "Really, really poetic." He holds out a hand for you, the other holding the camera high up in the air. You hold his hand, feeling him wrap around it around your shoulder as both of you smile, proud of one another. The flash goes off, capturing the moment in history. The Polaroid itself ejects from the top of the camera, slowly developing. Will takes it out, waving it around slightly, before handing it back to you.

"Now, one for me," he winks playfully, "Perhaps we should do this one somewhere a little more private?" He laughs, and receives a light tap from you, telling him to shut up. You feel the heat in your cheeks rise, like it had done to him just moments ago. He positions the camera, and the both of you pull silly faces.

The camera hangs by it's strap on Will's wrist as you grab both of his hands, fiddling with his fingers. By now, you can't feel anything. The cold has numbed your body. "I'm really going to miss you, Will," 

"You could always keep me in here," he replies, letting go of your hands and taking hold of the necklace he'd bought for you on your sixteenth birthday. He flicks it open, to where there's already a picture of him and you. A light laugh escapes from his lips, sounding divine. "Next to your heart, where I should be, so you won't ever be alone. Keep it deep without your soul." 

"Forever," you feel your eyes begin to sting with tears again as you look back up from the necklace, locking eyes with Will, only to notice that his eyes are the same as yours, glossed over with tears. Neither of you want this to happen, neither of you want to deal with the pain this will inevitably cause, the pain of not seeing each other, not waking up together. But...Duty calls...

His voice cannot hide his pain, "When I'm away," he says just before it cracks, "I'll remember how you kissed me, under the lamp post on sixth street," 

Your own voice is reduced to that of a whisper as you plead with him. "Please don't go..." You whisper, a tear falling from your face. Will frowns sorrowfully, wiping away the stray tear with his thumb, before leaving his hand, letting it rest on your cheek.

"Love, you know I have to. It's too late, now." He presses a kiss to the top of your head, trying to reassure you. It doesn't work well.

"But... What if I lose you?" You make a desperate attempt to clear anymore falling tears with a blink, your hands begin to shake, your voice cracks and you lip wobbles pathetically.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, my love." Will laughs, kissing you again. "Love can hurt, bu it's the only thing that makes us feel alive. Six months time, I tell you, I'll be stood in this exact spot with you again." 

"You promise me?" 

"Promise. Pass me your picture," he tells you, grabbing a sharpie from the rucksack which hangs on his back. You frown, but follow his instructions, handing over the memory. He scribbles on the back, and gives it you face up so you can't read whatever he's written. "Read it tomorrow, when I've gone, okay?" He caresses your cheek once again. Filled with doubt, all you can do is nod.

Saying goodbye to Will was one of the hardest things you'd ever experienced. Both of you cried, and both of you laughed, savouring the moment forever.

"Remember this?" You ask Will, sitting down next to him on the unusually green grass. You fiddle with the small picture in your hands, both of you so young, so happy... "So many years ago... God. What were we? Nineteen? God, we were so young, so stupid..." The corners of the photo have began to curl slightly from the wear and tare, and it's began to go a little off coloured.

You can almost hear the stupid, cheesy line he'd reply back to your comment. "Remember that night, huh? You gave me this, wrote on the back, and told me not to look at it. I told you I'd never let you go... And you promised me that you'd come back..." You look down to the glossy, grey stone, where his full name and date of birth are carved on the front. You swallow the lump in your throat you as you turn the picture, reading the messy scribble he made whilst resting the picture on his knee. "I kept you in the pocket of my jeans..." 

Tears begin to fall down your face once again, as you read the message over and over, the words hurting you more and more each time you read them.

'Wait for me to come home :) x'


End file.
